Buildings
Buildings '''are areas on the map that can train troops, produce gold, steel, and oil, conduct air raids, launch missiles and create nuclear arms. '''City Primary producer of gold and infantry units. Level of the city will depend on what kind of infantry unit could be built and amount of gold production All cities could heal local units over time and faster if the city is a high level. Some cities have the capability to produce nuclear arms or/and missiles. Cities cannot be captured unless the city's hp is 0 and there are currently no troops in the city. Capital cities will be represented by a star on the icon. If a country captures the capital city of a neutral country, the invading country will get all of the neutral country's territory. This however does not apply to the countries participating in the war, as it is required to either capture all the cities the country possess or capture the objective (if it is in Campaigns) Level 1 city can produce-Light Infantry Level 2 city can produce-Assalt Infantry Level 3 city can produce-Motorised Infantry Level 4 city can produce-Commando Level 5 city can produce-Armored Car, Battalion artillery Factory Primary producer of steel, artillery and armored units. The level of the factory will determines what units could be built and amount of steel production. Some factories will not produce some units due to it's timeline, most notably 1939(super tanks) no matter how high the level is. Factories are always in cities. Factories with higher levels can produce all of their troops below, plus troops of the previous tier factory. Level 1 Factories can produce-Armored Car, Battalion Artillery Level 2 Factories can produce-Tank, Field Artillery Level 3 Factories can produce-Heavy Tank, Rocket Artillery Level 4 Factories can produce-Super Tank Oil rigs/oil fields ''' Primary producer of oil Level of oil rigs and oil fields will determine the amount of oil production despite lacking labels in the game. Level of oil fields could be identify by simply looking how big the facility is. Oil rigs produce more than most oil fields. They can give you different amounts of oil depending on the type. They can give you... 10 oil -Gives a small amount of oil -Uncommon 20 oil -Gives medium amount of oil -Uncommon 40 oil -Gives a large amount of oil -Common 50 oil -Gives the most oil of any type -Only available at sea -Uncommon -cannot be occupied by paratroopers '''Airports Secondary producer of gold and steel and able to conduct air raids. The level of airport will determine what air raids could be conducted. Level of the airports will not affect the range of the air raids though the feature can be improved in the Technologies panel by upgrading the "planes" section. Villages Secondary producer of gold. No exact level but production amount vary. Villages will look different depending on what region it's in. It has no local resistance(unlike city which can hold out enemies for some time when no troops is there to defend it).